k i s a h
by zefacchi
Summary: Beragam kisah yang tercipta, tersembunyi dari antara orang-orang. straight pair. kumpulan ficlet


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

warn: ooc. klise. plotless. pair semi-canon. tanpa penyebutan nama jadi silakan tebak-tebak sendiri hehe

.

.

 **(1/5)**

Hubungan yang terjalin di antara mereka sederhana saja. Hanya berdua di dalam kelas yang sunyi seusai sekolah, dengan botol-botol kaca berisi cairan beragam warna yang berjejer di atas meja, membiaskan sinar matahari sore. Sesekali, akan ada canda tawa mengisi suasana, membahana di ruangan yang kosong. Juga, ada beberapa saat (yang tidak diharapkan) ketika tanpa sengaja kecelakaan kecil terjadi.

Maka, di kala ringisan muncul seiring dengan darah mulai menetes, dia takkan ragu untuk menggenggam jemari kecil itu, menghisapnya pelan, tak lupa mengukir senyum tipis yang mempesona. Dan menenangkannya dengan nada lembut yang tidak biasa terucap di depan umum, memancing rona merah yang sangat disukainya untuk muncul.

.

.

 **(2/6)**

Terkadang mereka mensyukuri jabatan yang mereka pegang. Meski memiliki tanggung jawab paling berat daripada yang lain, setidaknya ada sisi positif lain yang telah lama hanya menjadi rahasia di antara mereka. Beberapa kali dalam tiap bulan, rapat pengurus rutin diadakan. Terkadang menyita sedikit jam pelajaran terakhir lantaran menuruni gunung memerlukan waktu cukup banyak.

Kesempatan inilah yang mereka ambil. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan wali kelas mereka sekali pun, bahwa dalam tiap langkah yang mereka jalani, jemari mereka saling bertautan. Pandangan mata berusaha dialihkan canggung pada dedaunan dan semak-semak hijau dengan wajah memerah, dan barangkali akan membuka topik pembicaraan jika mampu.

.

.

 **(3/10)**

Dia tidak seperti gadis pada umumnya. Pembelajarannya selama ini membuatnya tahu bahwa seorang gadis biasanya sangat menyukai hadiah-hadiah romantis seperti setangkai bunga atau boneka. Tapi dia berbeda, semua yang dia ketahui seakan diruntuhkan saat itu juga. Keistimewaannya-lah yang mungkin mampu menariknya hingga terpikat, namun di saat itu juga terjebak.

Karenanya mungkin dia akan terlihat sangat aneh ketika memberikan seekor kumbang yang dia dapatkan dengan susah payah melalui perburuan kecil di hutan dekat sekolah. Bukan pula kumbang istimewa, hanya kumbang kecil yang biasa bertengger di pepohonan. Namun melihat senyuman tulus yang terukir, dia merasa itulah hadiah terbaik yang bisa diberikannya.

.

.

 **(9/25)**

Seringkali dia merasa minder. Ada banyak hal pemicunya, tapi mungkin yang paling membuatnya terpuruk adalah keadaan dirinya. Mengenai namanya, reputasinya, juga pemikirannya mengenai pantas tidaknya dia menjalin hubungan dengannya. Ayolah, dia bukan anak pintar yang terkenal hingga mampu menggaet gadis yang memenuhi kriteria impian tiap lelaki.

Dia selalu memendamnya, namun ada kala di mana mulutnya tak mampu dikontrol untuk menahannya. Dan tiap kali perkataan itu terlontar, lawan bicaranya akan menyentilnya dengan sedikit senyum, menasehatinya dengan kata-kata bijak, dan tak lupa membubuhkan sedikit keahliannya dalam berciuman.

.

.

 **(11/7)**

Kekanak-kanakan, itulah yang paling bisa dia tangkap dari sekian lama hubungan mereka terjalin. Tidak begitu tinggi, maniak makanan manis, dan terutama paling sensitif masalah ukuran dada. Yang terkadang mengundang tawa untuk keluar, membuat kernyitan di wajahnya makin dalam. Dia mengerti nyaris seluruh kepribadian gadis itu, dan semua yang ada padanya terlihat begitu berharga.

Walau kerap kali dia akan mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalannya, menjadikannya lahan curhat mengenai tubuhnya yang mungil dan sama sekali tidak terlihat menarik, dia akan mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu, mengulas senyum dan mengatakan padanya; bahwa di matanya, dia terlihat manis dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

 **(12/17)**

Tuntutan untuk pergi kencan ke luar tidak pernah ada dalam daftarnya. Tidak pernah sama sekali. Selain tahu bahwa dia bukanlah seseorang yang hobi memamerkan kemesraan, dia juga tidak berminat melakoni adegan klise remaja pada umumnya. Pemikiran keduanya yang berbeda menjadikan mereka pun terlihat berbeda dibanding pasangan lain. Meski sebenarnya mereka hanya menjalani hubungan dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Gadis itu lebih suka duduk menatapnya dari belakang, melipat tangan dan sesekali mengomentari tiap warna yang tertoreh dalam kanvas. Sesekali mengejeknya dengan maksud canda, dan tak jarang pujian akan terlontar. Binar di matanya akan terlihat memancar selagi fokus, berbanding terbalik dengannya yang semakin kaku dalam melukis; salah tingkah.

.

.

 **(13/8)**

Mungkin dialah yang pantas mendapat predikat sebagai orang paling pemalu di kelas. Entah karena sifat dasarnya, atau memang pemicu dari wajahnya yang sering memerah itu berada dekat dengannya. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh dengan pesona wajah yang lembut, rambut yang halus, tutur kata yang sopan ditambah suara indahnya? Primadona yang jelas saja menjadi impian banyak lelaki.

Dia pun tak menyangka, dari sekian banyak lelaki yang lebih dari dirinya, dialah yang dipilih gadis itu. Bukannya tak suka, hanya saja sering kali dia tidak mampu untuk fokus memukul bola dengan pukulan kasti jika di hadapannya, gadis itu tersenyum, menyemangati sambil membantunya latihan di lapangan yang sepi.

.

.

 **(15/20)**

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, selain mereka, bahwa kadang seusai sekolah, mereka akan jalan-jalan bersama. Apa pun agenda mereka, biasanya selalu diakhiri dengan tujuan _game center_ , tentunya untuk mengasah kemampuan menembak mereka. Kunjungan berdua tersebut kerap kali akan membuat mereka disalahpahami sebagai sepasang kekasih (dan gadis itu akan merona merah, lalu sekuat tenaga melontarkan elakan yang hanya memancing tawa).

Dia tidak pernah mengatakan, meski kerap kali orang-orang mengira mereka adalah pasangan, bahwa sesungguhnya dia pun berharap bisa menjadi pasangan seperti yang diharapkan banyak orang. Namun, pikirnya, menghabiskan waktu berdua saja bersama gadis itu dengan iringan bunyi pelatuk yang ditarik, rasanya itu sudah cukup.

.

.

 **(22/4)**

Entah sejak kapan, dia mulai merasa tertarik dengan gadis itu. Memang gadis itu tidak begitu terkenal di kelas; lebih cenderung pasif. Secara fisik pun, dia tidak begitu feminim seperti gadis pada umumnya. Namun daya tariknya ternyata lebih besar—bahkan mungkin yang dirasakannya ini bukan lagi hanya sekedar kekaguman pada kelihaian gadis itu di satu mata pelajaran.

Dia terus merasa senang saat gadis itu berada dekat dengannya, bersisian dengannya, atau tanpa sengaja melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Saat itu terjadi, gadis itu akan menghindar, mempertanyakan dengan terbata-bata dan wajah yang merah padam yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan, hingga dia tak mampu menahan tangannya untuk tidak mendarat di puncak kepala gadis itu, mengusapnya halus dengan senyum merekah, dan tak sengaja melontarkan kata suka.

.

.

 **(23/21)**

Isi hati gadis itu mungkin pantas masuk ke daftar hal-hal yang paling sulit untuk dimengerti. Dia tipe gadis yang ceria, antusias, penuh dengan ide-ide cerdas berbalut humor, dan jelas bukan tipe gadis yang romantis untuk diajak menjalin hubungan. Pemikirannya yang jauh dari masalah percintaan membuatnya sulit menebak tipe lelaki seperti apa yang dia sukai.

Karena itu, ada saat di mana dia membaca komik-komik yang disukai gadis itu, berusaha menilai seperti apa protagonis di tiap komik bertindak, dan mencoba mempraktekkannya. Namun, ketika dia mencoba bertingkah bagai _ikemen_ , gadis itu akan memandangnya raut tidak suka, memukulnya sedikit dan menceramahinya bahwa tidak perlu meniru meniru orang lain untuk bisa membuatnya tertarik.

.

.

 **(24/18)**

Dalam kesehariannya, mungkin hanya gadis itulah yang paling sering menjadi tamu kehormatannya. Beberapa kali dalam sebulan dia mengajak gadis itu tetap tinggal sepulang sekolah, membantunya berlatih memasak ramen, dan kemudian menjadi tim penilai. Tidak ada yang tahu keseharian mereka, bahkan teman-teman satu kelompok yang sering bersama mereka.

Dia secara pribadi sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis itu hanya berdua. Walau omongan dan kritikan gadis itu sangat tajam terhadap masakannya yang—menurutnya—tidak enak, tapi toh gadis itu akan menghabiskannya. Itu hanya salah satu hal yang membuat tekadnya berkobar untuk semakin baik dalam memasak.

.

.

 **(26/19)**

Hobi mereka berdua sedikit bertolak belakang. Dia yang dijuluki maniak motor, dan gadis itu yang ahli dalam memasak dan kerajinan tangan. Biasanya, obrolan mereka akan saling tidak cocok. Namun, mungkin karena faktor mereka yang sudah berteman sejak lama, sehingga ketika berdua, rasanya obrolan mereka bisa tersambung dengan baik. Dia senang mendengar pendapat gadis itu tentang masakan, dan gadis itu pun tak keberatan mendengar pembicaraannya mengenai motor.

Kadang, gadis itu akan menghubunginya, memintanya untuk mengantarnya ke suatu tempat dengan motor—hanya berdua. Hanya di saat itulah jantungnya akan berdebar kencang karena kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Apalagi jika setelahnya, gadis itu mengundangnya untuk mencicipi masakannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

.

.

 **End.**

.

 **a/n:** ngakunya sih lagi ga mood romens tapi yang ditulis mirip-mirip shojo manga ya sudahlah ku terlanjur lelah

btw pada nangkep kan maksud nomor-nomor di atas? www

terima kasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
